


Next To Me

by Galaxy56



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy56/pseuds/Galaxy56
Summary: Kylo Ren is obsessed with the only person he has ever fallen in love with Rey. It may take him a while to get her, but he will. To make their relationship even more complicated Rey has a daughter Kira, and he doesn't even know that he's the father.





	Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off a little boring, but as we go it'll get more interesting I promise.

Regret, sadness, disappointment, guilt, remorse, sorrow, repentance, contrition, that's all I could feel. One simple mistake caused this, how will I tell my friends? Luke? Leia? They’ll hate me, they’ll run the other way, they’ll put me back on Jakku and abandon me like my parents did.

There’s nowhere to run or hide the only thing to do is tell them and deal with the consequences. After a half hour of contemplating in my room I decided to tell Leia first, I’m unsure if she’ll be the hardest or easiest to tell. I slowly walked to her office, while convincing myself to keep going as my head told me to stop. I knocked on her office door and heard her scream “Come in.” I opened the door and sat down across from her with my head down. She asked “Is everything okay?” I kept my head down “I think I made a mistake, you know how I think I’m sick because I keep throwing up?”  
“Yeah, are you sure your okay? Do you need medical attention?” Her worrying was causing my heart to race even faster. “No, it’s just I found something out and your gonna be mad at me.”  
“Rey, I’m not gonna be mad at you.” I just had to say it and get it out of my system no more trying to prolong the conversation. “I think I’m pregnant and the father is Ben, please don’t send me back to Jakku.” I looked up she was gonna send me away, no doubt or she’d give me to Kylo and he’ll kill me. She stood up and walked toward me I could feel tears forming. “Rey, nobody is sending you back to Jakku or anywhere your gonna stay here and I’m gonna help you, there is no need to cry or be ashamed, I’ll tell the others and they’ll understand.” A rush of relief flowed through my body. She started crying and that’s when my thoughts changed to negativity again.  
“I’m going to be a grandmother, I thought I’d never be one.”  
Time Jump  
10 years later  
“Mom wake up, why do you always sleep so late?” I groaned in frustration “Kira go to sleep, why do you always wake up so early?” “Mom it’s 8:00 were gonna miss breakfast with Grandma Leia.” I slowly got out of bed and put my shoes on, while Kira watched impatiently. She grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way to the cafeteria, until she saw Uncle Finn and Uncle Poe. She leaped into their arms, while I got some food. She was already chewing everyone’s ear off about X-Wings before I could sit down. Leia sat down eventually and asked Kira “Do you want to go swimming, so your mom can get something's done?” Kira enthusiastically said “yeah! As long as it's okay with mom.” That would give me some time to fix ships with Rose.  
“Yeah that's okay with me as long as you listen to Grandma okay?” She nodded “I promise.” Kira looks a lot like me, but I can't help but see Kylo in her eyes. She has the same deep brown eyes as him. I sometimes wonder what he'd do if he found out he has a daughter. Would he kill me and take her? Kill the both of us? I really didn't know, but don't wanna find out either.  
It's been ten years and he hasn't found us, which means he stopped looking. The Resistance is too corrupt to be a threat and I bet he's sick of dealing with family drama in battles. I brought my attention back to Kira when Leia and her were leaving to go swimming. I waved to her “Have fun and be safe.” I spent my day with Rose and Poe, fixing up ships, while Finn taught some combat class to new recruits.  
Kira might not have a father growing up, but she looks up to Finn and Poe who are actually dating. Rose asked “does she ever ask about her father?” I shook my head “she wants to, but doesn’t want to put me in a bad position, so she doesn’t. I feel bad not telling her, but I think she’s better off not knowing.” Rose agreed “your in a tough position, she’s 9 and not stupid she’ll piece it together eventually especially with all the other kids telling her legends about Kylo Ren, what’s gonna give it away is her force sensitivity.” Poe was always up for a debate  
“Rose, Rey is force sensitive, which means Kira’s father doesn't have to be. Plus, why would she care about her father he would kill her if he found out she existed. As long as she doesn’t follow in her father's footsteps she’s fine and Luke looked into her mind and saw a lot more light than dark.”  
I had to agree with Poe on this one. “Yeah, well as long as she isn’t asking I’m fine. I just think it’s unfair that she doesn’t know, but telling her will just scare her, so it’d best to keep quiet. I haven't really talked to Leia about it maybe I will later. Poe can you hand me the pliers this ship is busted we have to rewire everything.”  
He handed me the pliers and started working at the other side of the ship, while Rose inspected another one. “You know, Leia is gonna start sending out attacks to The First Order once she thinks we’re rebuilt enough, which is very soon.” I thought for a minute before replying “How am I supposed to help?”  
“Well you can pilot and your a freaking Jedi, I bet she’ll ask you to do some ground work with that laser sword of yours with Finn, while Rose and I fly. I’m not sure what exactly is going to happen to be honest it’s been 10 years things have changed.” There are two things wrong with that first off I don’t wanna face Kylo and two I can’t leave Kira. Instead of voicing my actual opinion I just said “yeah I guess only time will tell.” I’ll have to talk to Leia later about her plans. We finished fixing up ships and walked to dinner covered in dirt. Leia was sitting with Luke and Finn, but Kira wasn’t there. When I sat down I asked “Where’s Kira?” Leia turned to smile at me “She’s playing with the kids at Luke’s academy. You guys are all dirty it seems you all worked very hard today.” We all nodded in agreement. Poe asked Finn “how was combat training?” Finn smiled “good how about fixing up ships?”  
“Good, we had to rewire one of the ships completely.” Poe complained.  
Rose turned to Leia “rumor has it were planning an attack on The First Order.” Leia said “Actually yes, we’re as good as we’re gonna get right now. The First Order is still cruising around the galaxy on Star Destroyers, so all we have to do is take them down, but that’s easier said than done. It would make a lot more sense to blow up their supply depots on various planets. We just need to find these depots we have found a few, and will be sending out troops next week.” It did make sense no supplies means no survival on those huge Star Destroyers.


End file.
